Handle Alpahas With Care Cuddles And Vodka
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Ray Palmer is many things, a gigantic nerd is one of them, the other, is being an Omega. And one thing Omegas are good at is dealing with Alphas. Even seven, semi-stable Alphas, also vodka. So. Much. Vodka.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC's Legends Of Tomorrow**

 **A/N: So, apparently Legends of Tomorrow have taken over my life, which is a good thing:). Also, spoilers for all episodes of Season 1.**

 **Warnings: Even though it's not slash, there is possible Ray/One member of the team pre-relationship. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynmics.**

* * *

 **Handle Alphas with Care Cuddles and Vodka**

 **Chapter 1: The Omega**

Ray Palmer grew up in a large family, not a rich family, but large all the same; and equally loving. There was his mother and father, grandmother, three aunts, two uncles, and a boatload of cousins. His home was never empty. The house always shook with the stampeding of little feet, laughter, and the air always smelt of good food. He was the only child of his parents, Carolina, and Peter. The Beta and Alpha couple were unable to have children of their own, and were more than happy to adopt Ray when the child lost his parents to a car crush at the age of five, and for all that his parent were great at; they did not know how to raise an Omega child to be an Omega.

Thankfully, grandma Palmer, veteran Omega, was there to help. She taught him everything there was to know about being an Omega.

"We are the backbone of the Pack, we carry and raise the Pups, we keep Den and Nest. We are the nurtures; we stand beside the Alphas, and are the power behind the throne. We love, protect and care for what is _**ours**_. We gave, and keep giving; because the world can be selfish and those we call ours need a giving hand and heart. We are the ones who keep bull-headed Alphas and Beta in line through the use of sex, iron skillets, and large amounts of vodka. And not in that order"

Grandma Palmer was, and still is the best (the woman was still alive, kicking and causing terror in the Palmer household last he checked). Even more so when she taught him how to handle Alphas.

"Alphas, _**all**_ Alphas, are sadly easy my love. All you have to do is let them think they are in charge, let them think it was their idea and you have them in your pocket. Of course that doesn't always work, but I have a few tricks or two that I've used on your grandfather, your father and his siblings that have worked. To which I'll be more than happy to pass to you"

Those lessons, to which he perfected by using them on his Alpha cousins, his father, Uncles and his Alpha Aunt; carried through-out his childhood, all through college, his company and his dealings with Ollie, Felicity, and whatever else life decided to throw at him. Because, Grandma Palmer had been right, Alphas no matter who, or where, were easy; and he even picked up a few new tricks of his own, to which he gleeful told his grandmother about. Of course not all Alphas were like that, just like not all Omegas were like him or his grandmother. Some Omegas used an Alpha's instincts against them, manipulating for their own greed and desires; he had never or would intentionally ever do that.

Grandma Palmer taught him how to _**deal**_ with Alphas, how to interact with them. How to calm over-protective rages, how to watch body languages, when should he lend an ear, take charge or when he should take a step back.

He may have an IQ of 140, was socially awkward regardless of that IQ, but Ray Palmer was an Omega; a good one at that. He knew how to handle an Alpha and even an Beta if it called for it, and he was damn proud of that.

So when he stepped on the ship, Ray knew this wasn't going to work, seven (then eight) different personalities. Seven different personal issues, seven Alphas, it was a recipe for a nuclear explosion, and this wasn't even including his own personality and issues. Ray wondered, not being important enough to change history aside, if that was one of Rip's deciding factor in picking him for the team. Either way this wasn't going to work, not until there was a clash of epic proportion at least.

That is, if he doesn't do anything.

He was an Omega, the only Omega on the ship, and whether the others admitted on not, they were a Pack or at least slowly becoming one, And as the Pack's Omega it was his job to make sure the clash of epic proportions never came….or at least trickled it down to a mini explosion.

Whichever came first.

First thing then first, he needed to stock up on vodka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Handle Alphas with Care Cuddles and Vodka**

 **Chapter 2: The Alphas**

Ray was fifty-fifty on whether or not Rip's wife and/or son were Omegas, the scent on the Alpha too old to determine, and the Time Master kept his distance with the team that Ray couldn't pick up anything to be sure. However, Ray had a feeling that the Time Council had some kind of Alpha/Omega etiquette as a lesson plan in Time Traveling school. His first clue had been the first day on the ship, when the Time Master had glared at Mick when the Alpha had all but shoved his face into Ray's neck as he sniffed the Omega. Ray, for his part, merely blinked, and asked the sniffing Alpha if he smelt funny; because he had taken a shower before arriving.

His second clue had been when the Alpha had pulled him aside, and asked if he had forgotten to put on Scent Blockers, he didn't; mainly because he didn't wear Scent Blockers or take Heat Suppressants. Some people may think equality was hiding who you were behind chemicals, he was not one of them, and the side-effects Heat Suppressants had; outweighed three days of discomfort every four months.

Something he explained, in depth, with an unrelenting stare, to Rip when the Alpha politely offered to provide him with said Scent Blockers and Heat Suppressants when Ray had told he didn't wear or had any of the laters. Snart and Mick, who were passing by, and heard most of the conversation; looked very much amused.

His third and final clue, was when he was introduced to his bedroom/Heat room (which Jax had been very curious and a little bit excited about, much to Professor Stein's embarrassment and Ray's amusment), by a blushing and very uncomfortable Rip. The fact that the man was obviously uncomfortable about this didn't tell Ray much, Alphas and Betas reacted the same way they did to an Omega's heat like they did a woman's monthly, you either had some who found it disturbing, didn't understand what it was exactly, or who weren't bothered by it. Ray saved the man by smiling, and thanking the Time Master politely.

He's never seen Rip run so fast without someone shooting at him.

That had been the first week on the Waverider, a week he spent watching. Between fighting Vandal Savage, finding out they've been lied too, losing Carter, and deciding to keep on with the mission. He watched how everyone interacted with each other, watched to see who got along, and who should never be alone together least someone turned up missing, or their body left behind in another timeline. He also watched to see how they interacted with him.

Scent aside, you could always tell if an Alpha had an Omega parent, spouse, sibling, other close relatives. Even close friends, by how they acted around Omega strangers.

"Mr. Palmer, a word please."

From where he was trying to fix a blaster that had malfunction during their last fight, Ray looked up to see Rip standing in the doorway, with an expression Ray wasn't sure if was determination, or constipation. Either way he smiled.

"What's up?" the Omega asked.

"I want to apologize."

"For the whole lying about us being Legends thing? That's okay. I understand why you did it, wasn't happy about for a while, but well considering everything; I don't think there is any point in staying mad at you."

"Yes, well thank you, but that's not what I came to apologize for."

Ray tilted his head, "Oh?"

"It's about our earlier conversation, with the Scent Blockers."

"Ah."

"Yes well—"

"How much experience do you have with Omegas?"

Rip blinked, startled at the question, Ray waited patiently for an answer.

"Very little I'm afraid," the Time Master answered, "my wife." he paused, eyes going a familiar sad, Rip licked his lips and continued speaking. Voice hard as though he was suppressing the sadness, and rage from his voice, Ray understood that all too well. "My wife was a Beta, and my son was too young. The Council, allowed Omegas into the Order, but only under strict rules."

"Putting on Scent Blockers, and taking suppressants is one of them I'm guessing."

Rip nodded, "Those particular rules have been so ingrained in me, that I didn't even think twice about considering your thoughts on the matter, and it's only after you gave me that very….eye-opening lecture; that I realized my error."

Ray's eyes softened, he wasn't upset about Rip assuming, he was used to that. Having experienced it growing up, yes the treatment of Omegas and their rights were better, but you still had a few who thought Omegas fell into three categories. Either Omegas were fragile things that needed protecting, should be seen, not heard. Or they were to stay home, keeping house, popping out babies, and nothing else. His grandmother had warned him about those types of people.

"Yes, society may have pulled their heads out of their asses a couple of inches," she had said, "but it's still only inches, you need to look out for that. You need to be _**aware**_ and you need to _**know**_."

It probably didn't help that before Vandal Savage, during his time traveling, Rip most likely didn't interact with the inhabits there beyond his duty.

"It's okay." the Omega shrugged.

Rip mumbled something that could have been "it wasn't okay", or "fluffy muffinpants", it was a toss-up. And just as it looked like the Alpha was going to high-tail it, possibly to his Corner of Brooding Solitude. Ray reached down beside one of the metal storage bins he was using as something to sit on when he took a break, and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Rip stared at it.

"Wanna help?" Ray asked, tilting his head to the suit.

The Alpha raised a brow, "Is it wise to work on that while intoxicated?"

It wasn't, something he had learned during one rough night, but he wasn't planning on getting drunk….maybe after he finished fixing the malfunction. And the upgrade now that he thinks about it, and maybe he should add a little be more power to the boosters, and— should probably focus on the subject at hand.

"Mostly likely not." Ray said holding out the bottle.

"My knowledge of your suit is very limited."

"You can hold the screwdriver, and if you're feeling really bold, the flashlight. Both, if you think you can handle the danger."

Something like a smile graced the Time Master's lips, before the Alpha sighed, and moved toward him. He took the bottle, blinking when suddenly a shot glass appeared in his vision. Rip narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Ray, who merely smiled back, and waited.

Rip took the glass.

Later, if Ray felt the Alpha lean in, and sniff him after four shots in. He didn't say anything about it, and asked the slightly tipsy man for the wrench.

 _ **~.~**_

Mick and Snart, keep their distance from everyone with the expectation of Sara, the same way Rip did. And to be honest, they scared him a little bit, especially Snart; who he often felt his eyes burning into him whenever they were in the same room. Ray had a feeling that the cold-loving Alpha knew why his fingers twitched whenever the parka came into his view.

He still had mixed thoughts about that parka.

Mick, liked to sniff him, Ray's not sure if the man did it because it made Rip's eye do an interesting twitchy thing, or because he genuinely liked the Omega's scent.

It could be that they were still upset about the comments he made when they were in the 70s, and messing up the break-in when they went for the dagger, and were getting their revenge by trying to drive Ray crazy. If that was the case, Ray figured he better tell them that it wasn't really working, and they should try to come up with a new plan; unless mildly scared was what they were going for. And if that's the case, then they were doing an excellent job. Also, maybe he should apologize again.

"Pretty boy!"

As well as apologize for nearly shooting them…again.

"Sorry." the Omega said sheepishly at the Mick who looked moments away from firing his gun at Ray's head.

"How is it that you aren't died?" said Snart from where he was sitting on the floor in the corner, cleaning off his gun, now that the repairs were done.

They were in what they were dubbing the lab since it was the only place anyone could work, and not worry about damaging anything, and getting yelled at by Rip. Currently, Ray was trying to do fix the thermo imagining in his helmet, yet for whatever reason; every time he turned the screw, his right armed laser kept going off. Wires had been crossed somewhere.

"That is a good question." Ray said as he picked up the right arm, he sat down on the metal bin, they still haven't gotten chairs in.

Making sure the laser wasn't aimed at Snart, or the grumbling Mick a couple of feet away from his partner. Ray worked on opening up the wires, he got the top half way off, when there was a spark. The Omega yelped, startled. He dropped both the arm, and the screwdriver.

" _Note to self: buy gloves."_ Ray thought as he looked at his throbbing hand, it was a little burnt, nothing a little time, and some Vaseline couldn't fix. However, why he made that mental reminder, he didn't know. He never used the gloves he brought, expect for the occasional welding, and even then not always.

"Go to the Medic Bay."

Ray looked up from his hand to Snart, who was staring at him, actually both were. "What?"

"Go to the Medic Bay." Snart repeated.

"Oh, this is fin—"

"Go the Medic Bay," said Mark, "or I'll knock you out, and drag you there myself."

Well, when you put it like that, Ray went to the Medic Bay. And if the fact that neither of the Alphas shouldn't care whether he went or not crossed his mind, especially for something so little; it was his secret.

 _ **~.~**_

Sara, interacted with everyone, but Ray sensed there was a kind of caution to it. Something that was keeping her back, he tried to reach out once, and Sara had retreated. So the Omega left it alone, and worked on a new plan. He didn't expect the plan to come while Gideon was kicking his butt in virtual checkers

"Ray."

From where he was leaning over the console, and staring down at the screen, the Omega looked up from it to Sara coming into the deck. She looked fine, but something in her posture told him otherwise.

"Yeah?" he asked, tilting his head and exposing his neck.

Sara stared at the exposed skin, and her body seemed to relax, "What are you doing?" she then asked.

Obviously not what she wanted to say, but Ray went with it, "Checkers with Gideon, she's cheating."

 _I am not cheating; I merely process moves faster than you._

"See. Cheating."

Sara gave a huff of laughter before going over, her body felt warm against Ray's as she leaned against the console, and looked down at the screen.

"Want some help? Maybe between the both of us, we can beat Gideon."

 _Not likely._

"Them's fighting words." Ray said in a rather poor imitation of Yosemite Sam.

It made Sara smile, so it was okay.

 _ **~.~**_

Jax, was still a Pup in some ways, and an adult in others. And it stirred the maternal instincts that he sometimes forgot he had. Every time he looked at the young Alpha, he wanted to go into the kitchen the Waverider had, cook his mother's infamous triple chocolate brownies; give it to the kid. Then bundle him up in a Nest, and never let him leave. Curving that particular instinct was surprisingly hard, and considering how Jax took Professor Stein's own version of coddling, Ray was glad he did. Although, he doubted Jax would say no to the brownies. He would just have to make sure Mick wasn't close by, the man devoured sugar like it was water.

"That smells good."

Ray lowered the temperature, stirred the stew before placing the lid on, he then turned around to see Professor Stein entering the kitchen. While he was still a little miff that Professor Stein didn't remember him, he understood, and perhaps he had been a little too arrogant when he expected the Professor to remember him.

"Thanks." the Omega said as he leaned against the island, being careful of the ingredients he had laid out for the brownies.

Okay so he gave in, but he was not putting Jax in a Nest…..not yet anyway.

"What are you making?" Stein asked, looking curiously at the ingredients on the island.

"Beef stew, white rice, salad, and brownies for desert." Ray said, simple, and plentiful enough that everyone could have seconds if they wanted, "It's for everyone."

The Waverider's kitchen had been the second thing Ray had come across the first day abroad the ship, and upon finding it bare of everything, especially _**coffee**_ (the officially food group and elixir of life for scientists and non-morning people everywhere). Ray had asked Rip to give him about an hour (the Alpha most likely would have fussed but something about the Omega's expression told him otherwise, it probably helped that this happened after Ray had given the Time Master the….lecture on Scent Blockers and Heat represents), politely asked for Professor Stein's keys, drove to the nearest grocery store, and used money that you were better off not knowing where it came from; to load Stein's care with a boatload of food, which was now happily filling the kitchen's cupboards, and refrigerator.

Thank god he didn't have to buy pots, pans, and utensils.

"Never took you for someone who knew their way around the kitchen." Stein said as he watched Ray start the brownie mix.

As he measured and poured the flour, Ray smiled a little, "Mom, and Grandma Palmer insisted that cooking be my second seduction in luring a mate."

"What was the first?"

"My brain."

Stein smiled, and continued to watch Ray mix, at some point the Alpha found himself stirring the mixture of flour, sugar, and eggs; while Ray stirred melting chocolate at the stove.

"Do you cook?" Ray asked when he finally removed the chocolate from the stove.

"Only if my wife is in the kitchen," Stein answered as he stepped aside for Omega, "afraid I'm the burn water type."

Ray chuckled as he poured the chocolate into the mix, "Well it looks like you did a good job here."

"Stirring doesn't require heat." Stein pointed out.

"That it does not." Ray agreed as he stirred the chocolate in, before dumping the whole bag of chocolate chips in, getting a raised brow from the Alpha.

"However, thank you for the attempt."

"Welcome, wanna lick the bowl afterwards?"

When the smell of the food lured Jax into the kitchen, and he saw Professor Stein happily using his finger to wipe the bowl clean, while Ray washed the dishes (Futurist ship can travel through time, and yet it doesn't have a dishwasher). He stared for what felt like a long while, before the Omega told him the food was ready if he was hunger.

 _ **~.~**_

With Kendra, it's obvious she needed her space, having just lost her soul mate, and almost dying. But Ray had learned that while needing your space was good, knowing someone was standing just at the edge, waiting to be there when you were ready was better. So that's what he did, he stayed along the edge, but made sure the reincarnated priestess knew if she needed a shoulder or ear, he was willing.

Even if it meant walking into the kitchen, and finding her eating the last bag of Cheddar Cheese chips that you were craving.

"Midnight craving?" asked the Omega as he headed over to the cupboard, Cheese Puffs will work, hopefully Sara hadn't eaten them.

"Something like that." Kendra said.

He found the bag of Puffs, and made his way over the table, as he opened the bag; he took note of how red, and wet her eyes were.

"Nightmare?" he asked, inwardly wincing at how blunt that was.

Kendra, for her part, nodded. "Feel like they'll never stop." she said as she fiddled with the chips she had poured onto a napkin.

"…..It doesn't."

Kendra looked at him, the surprise, and little hurt in her eyes is quickly replaced by understanding, and a shared sadness.

"The nightmares don't stop," Ray continued on, voice quiet, "however, I found out that; even if a person doesn't know what you're going through. Just having them there, and listening, does lessen the pain."

For what felt like forever, Kendra was quiet, then she reached across the table. Took Ray's hand into her own, and squeezed it. The smile Ray gave her was small, and a little broken, but it was still a smile.

Hopefully one day, he can tell her that the memories will no longer hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Handle Alphas with Care Cuddles and Vodka**

 **Chapter 3: Protective Care**

Bars were interesting for Ray.

Mostly filled with Alphas, and Betas, who either came to grab a drink and relax, or to forget their troubles. Either way, liquor, and an unmated Omega who didn't bother with Scent Blockers; did not mix well. That said, when the Team entered the bar in the year 1996, and all eyes turned to Ray; the Omega made it his plan to stick close to everyone. Preferably Sara.

"Stop making that face." said Sara to Rip as the five of them made their way to the bar, while Mick, and Snart were making their way to the pool tables. Ray glanced briefly at the group of men over at one of the pool tables who were whispering, and looking at them, mostly Ray.

"What face?" said Rip.

"That face." Sara said flagging down the barman as she sat down on the barstool.

"I'm not making a face."

"Yes you are." Ray said pressing close against the Alpha, Rip blinked at the sudden closeness, but doesn't make him move or say anything. "It's all scrunched up," Ray continued on, "and kind of grumpy looking, can't be good for wrinkles."

Rip glared at Ray, who smiled brightly, finally sighing when the Omega nudged him playfully. "We should not be here," he said, "we should be back on the sh—"

"If we stay on that ship another longer, Mick was going to lose it," Sara interrupted, "and I'm pretty sure you don't want that."

Ray snickered at the face the Time Master made as the barman finally came over to them, the man, a Beta gave Ray a flirtatious grin. And possibly would have started flirting, if Sara hadn't cleared her throat, and ordered; her gaze unrelenting, and full of warning. Ray watched with some amusement, as the now nervous barman filled the woman's order. Apparently they were starting with tequila shots.

" _This is going to be an interesting night."_ Ray thought as he took his shot after clicking his glass with a rather reluctant Rip, who downed his, and reached for another.

"I'm still not sure about this Jefferson." Professor Stein said, holding his own glass.

"Man, I'm not going to tell you again," Jax sighed, "relax, and have some fun. Everything's going to be fine, thanks." he then added when Ray slide him his shot.

"Wait Jax, you aren't—"

"It's _**fine**_ Grey."

Amused by the pair, Ray slid Kendra her shot. He then watched Sara go over to Mick, and Snart, balancing four glasses in both hands. She joined the two into playing pool, Ray turned his attention from them to Kendra, when the Alpha moved closer to him; and started up a conversation (she hadn't had any nightmares for a while). Not even five minutes in, and the barman is setting a glass of what looked like Long Island Ice-tea in front of Ray.

"From him." the barman titled his head to the left. Ray looked, and a rather handsome man, most likely an Alpha; smiled and gave a little wave. Rip, who had ordered a whiskey after his second shot, glared at the Alpha, and pressed closer to Ray. This did not seem to deter the stranger.

"Not bad." Kendra said, before sipping her margarita that she had ordered after her third shot.

"Kind of old." said Jax with a little tilt of the head.

"He doesn't look that old." observed Stein, the little frown on his lips told that he was perhaps a bit insulted on the man's behalf.

Ray merely smiled back at the Alpha, and gave the drink to Jax, the Alpha frowned at the gesture; but other than, that did not nothing else. Either understanding it for what it was, or Rip's rapidly darkening gaze was starting to unnerve him. Whichever the case, the man didn't come over.

"Not your type?" asked Professor Stein.

"Afraid not." Ray said as he flagged down the barman, Kendra's margarita made him want one now.

"What is your type?" asked Kendra still looking at the rejected Alpha who was gathering his things.

"Wait, let me guess, smart." Jax smiled.

"Something like that." the Omega said, before ordering when he finally got the barman's attention.

Eventually, he got bored. So he slid off the barstool, and started making his way over to the pool table that Snart, Mick, and Sara were occupying. Judging from Snart's amused smirk, and Mick scowl, Sara was wining. He's nearly there, when he's path is blocked by one of the men Ray had noticed earlier.

The man's scent said Alpha, he was tall and muscular, he would be considered handsome; if it wasn't for the way the man's eyes roamed up, and down his body before even saying hello, rude.

"Hi." said the man.

"Hello." Ray said, giving a silent pray of forgiveness to his mother, because he had a feeling he was going to have to get rude very soon…..if he could get rude. Rudeness was hard.

"Name's Kevin," said the Alpha, apparently named Kevin, "and yours?"

"Palmer." Ray said.

"Palmer, huh? Well, Palmer, I saw how you rejected that Alpha earlier. Can't blame you, he obviously didn't have what it took to… _ **.handle**_ you."

Ray stared, his first thought was how in the world this man even knew that the other man from earlier had what it took, whatever that meant. His second thought, was how drunk was this man if he already forgot about the people he came in with; his third, and finally thought, was that he didn't think the word handle could sound so dirty.

"I can, can even show you." Kevin said, offer very much obvious.

"No thank you." Ray said, and started moving around the man.

A strong hand grabbed hold of his arm, Ray stopped, started down at it; then at Kevin.

"I don't think—"

"Who's your new friend Raymond?"

Ray looked over at Snart, the Alpha had quietly come over at some point in their conversation, he now stood behind Kevin. Leaning on the pool stick, expression one of calm, and a calculation that Ray was very much familiar with. By their pool table, Sara watched, and Mick had moved closer, stopping just at the edge of the pool table.

"This is Kevin." Ray said.

"Oh?" said Snart tilting his head just so.

"Yep," Ray nodded, "and he was just going back to his friends." Ray removed his arm from Kevin's hold, and continued on his way to the pool table, aware of Snart following. When he gets to the table, he is more or less herded until his is between Snart and Mick, and it's where he spends most of the night. It's not a bad thing, though he wished Snart would stop pickpocketing his wallet.

 _ **~.~**_

While he understood the Team's urge to keep him away from Kevin who had been glaring and whispering to his friends after the Alpha had went back to his corner of the bar, and near them, he drew the line at having an escort to the bathroom; especially if that escort was sneak-a-peek-because-she-one part-wanted-to-miss-with-him-and-one-part-curious Sara. So when everyone was distracted by a sudden fight breaking out between two other occupants, Ray took that chance to head to the restroom.

Later, he'll realize that the amount of alcohol he had consumed had some input in his really bad, and dumb decision.

" _Not good."_ Ray thought as one of Kevin's friends locked the bathroom door.

"Hey." Kevin said, smile on his lips not at all pleasant.

As he was slowly surrounded, Ray calculated how many he would have to take out if he wanted to make it to the door, thanks to Ollie; he was better at hand-to-hand. However, he wasn't exactly sober at the moment, and there was more of them then him. Inwardly cursing, Ray lunged at the Kevin, who is taken by surprise, and gets a punch in the face. The Alpha stumbled back, clenching his nose, Ray whirled to his left, and punched the next man. The other man, bigger then Kevin, and equally muscular; was ready. And deflected Ray attack, head-butted him then he was down; face-first on the dirty bathroom floor.

"Bitch." He heard Kevin growl before he was being kicked in ribs, that was going to leave a bruise. Also, he's pretty sure his nose was broken from that head-butt, something was leaking out the nostrils, and it wasn't snot.

"I'm really, _ **really**_ , going to enjoy this."

The door is suddenly blasted open, and there is the familiar sounds of bodies suddenly being hit, and thrown.

"Ray!"

He's being lifted up from the ground, and he sees Snart, Sara, Mick, and surprisingly don't-do-anything- that'll- wreck-the-timeline Rip…..disposing of Kevin and his friends.

" _Oh my."_ the Omega thought as he lead out the bathroom by Jax, and Professor Stein, there had been blood; and he's sure those echoing cracks were bones being broken.

"Are you okay?" Kendra asked once they were out.

"Will be sore for a while, but I'm good." Roy smiled weakly.

It takes thirty minutes for all of them to get back to the Waverider, Ray is ushered into the Medic Bay where he was fussed over by Kendra, Jax, Professor Stein, and Gideon. Rip, Mick, Sara, and Snart hovered either in the background or in the doorway.

During his few days of healing, Ray learned a few things about his teammates, when he was injured Jax followed him around like a puppy; quick to step in if he started to reach for well…anything. Professor Stein will try to keep him in the lab all day, Kendra fussed, and if he so much as winced (or one remember able incident: sneeze); both she and Rip will send him to the Medic Bay were Gideon is more than ready and oddly happy to administer some kind of medicine. After she nearly gave him a heart attack when the woman appeared out of the shadows after he had tripped, and nearly brained himself on one of the ship's railing. Ray knew Sara was obviously watching.

Snart glared at his bruised nose as though it had personally offended him, and Mick got…..twitchy.

Ray made all of them sugar cookies.

 _ **~.~**_

When Ray stepped onto the Waverider's main deck with the rest of the team after the somewhat successful mission at the Pentagon; Mick had fun if nothing else. Rip was there, waiting with the expression that promised a lot of yelling.

"Okay, rather then dwelling on what went wrong," Ray said as he sat down, "let's focus on the positive."

"What are you talking about?" said Mick, "it was awesome."

See, fun.

Ray's growing smile turned into a frown at Professor Stein's words, "In the same way that tsunamis, earthquakes, and other natural disasters are 'awesome'."

Ray gave him a look, said look promised lack of licking brownie mix from the bowl duty in the future, Stein's eyes widen in horror at the thought and said nothing else on the subject. Instead, after Kendra mentioned them having gotten the files, Stein and Jax started bickering.

"It's my body on the line out there not yours!" Jax snapped at his other half, and moving closer to the older man.

Stein opened his mouth, and Ray, noticing how Rip's eyes was doing that interesting twitchy thing, got up from his chair, went over to Jax; placed his hand at the back of the younger Alpha's neck, and squeezed. The Omega's eyes unrelenting as he stared at Stein (and ignoring everyone else's surprise), who after a long moment of surprise, sat down. Jax for his part, froze, then his shoulders slumped. Ray held on for a little longer, before finally letting go, he then sat back down; a moment later, Jax sat down in the seat next to him.

"It wasn't your fault anyway," Sara then said already over her surprise, "everything would have been fine if Big Bird hadn't freaked out."

"Excuse me!" said Kendra.

"Enough!" Rip finally snapped.

Inwardly sighing, Ray wondered if he was going to have to break out the iron skillet.

 _ **~.~**_

"Hey."

From where he was sitting on the bed, Ray looked up from the Valentina Vostok's file that he was reading, to Jax hovering in his doorway, his doorway that he always had opened; just in case.

"Hey." Ray said, putting the file down to the side.

"About earlier to today."

"Yeah, sorry about Scruffing you, and in front of the team too."

Jax rubbed the back of his neck, expression Ray was unable to decipher, "It's okay," he finally said, "it actually reminded me a bit of my mom when you did that."

Remember those instincts about Jax he was trying to curve? They were back. Ray wondered if Rip had any spare blankets laying around. And it shouldn't take that long to make brownies, which would go good with vanilla ice-cream. Did he buy ice-cream? He's sure he did, maybe he sh—focus.

"Oh?"

"She would do that whenever she felt my hot-headiness was getting the better of me."

"Well, I'm not sure about that." Ray said with a little smile, patting the empty spot on the bed to his right.

Jax stood there for a second, before finally going over to sit. "It's just, he's not listening," Jax sighed, "even if he is, I don't think he gets it, and I'm getting tired of trying."

Ray hummed, "Sometimes people are like that, but there's always a reason for it. Have you tried asking?"

"I have thought about doing that, but ever since this mission began, it seems we do nothing but argue every time we're in the same room. And don't even get me started on what happens when we merge."

Honestly, he couldn't even imagine it, and trying just made his head hurt; along with some interesting thoughts that involved goats, time warps, and cake which was best left unsaid.

"What I want to say, I have a feeling you don't want to hear it, so I'm going to skip that part and get to this. If you want talk, rant, or just anything, my door is always open, anytime, literally as it happens."

Jax gave a huff of laughter, "Thanks." he said, nudging his shoulder with Ray's.

Ray nudged back.

 _ **~.~**_

It wasn't that he liked Valentina Vostok or anything, and while yes, he truly believed that the scientist couldn't possibly know that she was working for an evil man. The reason why he wanted to be the one to do this part of the mission was because he didn't want her anywhere near any of his Alphas.

Alpha possessiveness, and protectiveness had nothing on an Omega's, especially when another Omega was involved.

That being said, after striking out with Vostok the first time, he knew he was going have to let Snart take over. He wasn't happy about the idea, but it was for the mission. So when the Alpha finally took over, he pushed back the possessiveness and protectiveness, left the ballet and asked Rip for the quickest route to Valentina's apartment.

 _Are you jealous Mr. Palmer?_ Asked Rip over the coms as Ray crossed the street.

"Of what?" Ray asked as he took a left, "I mean there is nothing to be jealous of."

 _You're tone says otherwise, take a right._

"Ah," Ray said in understanding as he took a right, "that wasn't a jealous tone."

 _Oh? Then what was it?_

Ray hummed as he stood aside for a couple, and their baby stroller, "It's more of instincts not being happy tone."

 _So it's an Omega thing, take another right here, and her apartment will be up ahead._

Ray laughed a little, "Yes, it's an Omega thing," he answered as he took a right, and saw the apartment complex, "how far out are they?"

 _About thirty minutes._

Groaning, Ray settled down, and waited. Shivering when ice-cold wind below in his face, "Rip, when does hypothermia set in?"

 _Do you really want an answer to that?_

About thirty minutes later, he had a good hold over his instincts when Rip is giving him a warning to take cover, he does; hiding behind an statue just as Snart and Vostok finally arrive, strolling down the sidewalk. Ray listened, occasionally sneaking a peek.

Then Vostok kissed Snart.

" _I wonder how much trouble I'll get into with Rip if I shrunk Vostok."_ Ray thought as he rubbed his arms to keep warm, he couldn't do it without his suit of course, but the thought made him feel somewhat better as he emerged from behind the statue (he also felt a little guilty about the thought, she seemed nice enough, and even he thought Snart was attractive, it was the eyes…..and parka).

"Think I've got frostbite in not so fun places from waiting out here" the Omega grumbled.

Snart turned to him; smug smirk on his face falling when he sees the shivering Omega.

"What?" Ray asked when the Alpha continued to stare.

Snart blinked, then his smug smirk was back on, deciding it was some weird Snart thing, Ray asked if Vostok had given him information about whatever Savage was building.

"Didn't come up, with such an romantic evening and all, didn't want to spoil it."

The Alpha was teasing him, and it didn't help his mood, "So we got nothing." he said, a little annoyance in his voice.

"I wouldn't say that," said Snart and pulled out something from his pocket, "Valentina's security badge, for a place called Luskavic labs, whatever weapon she's building for Savage, we'll find it there."

"Guess I should be happy you didn't swipe her wallet." Ray said as he took the badge.

Snart had swiped her wallet.

While he wasn't as annoyed as he was pretty sure he should be, he still gave the Alpha the Look, how else will Snart learn?

 _ **~.~**_

There was Alpha, and Beta prison, and there was Omega prison. Russia in 1986 did not have Omega prison. They just had prison.

A prison filled guards who stared, and leered as he dressed in prison uniform, very scary men who were yelling very rude, and aggressively sexual things at him as they were lead to their cell. Instinctively, he moved closer to Mick, and was very much relieved when they were put in the same one. Inwardly sighing, he sat down on the bottom bunk, ignoring the staring men in the cell across from him, he looked at Mick who was staring out the bared window. Ray wondered how mad Snart was at him for not listening to him back at the lab.

"Pretty sure that smart brain of yours already knows this," Mick said looking away from the window, "but I'm gonna tell you anyway, if they let us out, stick close to me if possible."

Ray nodded, noise in the cell across from them had him looking and he blushed when he saw the two men watching him, their hands down their pants; movements very much obvious.

"Gonna see a lot of that," Mick grunted as he pulled himself up on the top bunk, "pretty sure it's been a long time since they've last seen an Omega, or even smelled one as good as you."

" _Well at least that answered the scent question,"_ Ray thought as he looked away and curled up on the lump mattress, _"maybe I should consider Scent Blockers, have a feeling this will not be my last prison."_

The next day, they were ushered out the courtyard with the rest of the prisoners for breakfast…at least he thinks it's breakfast, he's pretty sure something wiggled.

"Omega."

Ray looked up at the _**big**_ Alpha who stared down at him with a leer.

"Um, good morning." Ray said, a little nervous.

"That you're Alpha?" the big man said nodding to Mick who had gotten his food and making his way over, expression not a nice one. Which wasn't good, the last thing he wanted or needed was Mick starting a fight, and either a) possibly getting killed, b) getting sent to whatever they consider a hospital wing in here, if they bothered at all or even had one. Or c) getting thrown in solitary, again if the guards even bothered or even had one, either way, the last thing either of them needed was to get separated.

"Yes, he is," Ray said turning his attention back to the other Alpha, "here." he then said.

The big Alpha was surprised when suddenly the tray of food was shoved into his chest, instinctively the man griped the tray, giving Ray enough time to hurry over to Mick who herded him away from most of the crowd.

"Eat" Mick said handing over his tray.

"Thanks, but what about yo—"

"Shut-up and eat" Mick grunted, "or I'll shove it down your throat"

Ray ate half, before holding out the rest to Mick "We're both going to need our strength." he said, staring the Alpha down when Mick glared at him.

Mick took the tray.

 _ **~.~**_

Electricity, was not fun, it hurt a _ **lot;**_ and he wouldn't recommend it.

However, that hammer was obviously going to hurt more, and while he was pretty sure Mick could take it from the guy who obviously had a grudge against his teammate, it wasn't in his nature to let it happen. Mick and all the others were his, _ **his**_ Alphas. So he talked, mouthed off, and kept mouthing off until he was the one taking the beatings.

He passed out at one point, because they next thing he is aware of, is everything hurt; and he was being dragged who knows where, then dumped on his lumpy mattress.

"That was the dumbest thing you've ever did."

Ray grunted, his throat hurt from all the screaming he had done, "I know."

Mick is quiet, Ray feels his body get heavy, and things are starting to get kind of blurry.

"Why?"

The Omega is pretty sure there was more before the question, but he answered, "Because you're mine, You, Snart, and everyone else, are my Alphas."

The world goes dark again.

 _ **~.~**_

When he finally escaped the Medic Bay and Gideon, Ray made his way through the hall of the ship to his room, intending to sleep on his much more comfortable bed for fifty years. He reached his door, which was oddly closed, as he wondered if perhaps Gideon had done it, the door suddenly slid open, a hand grabbed hold of him and dragged him inside; the door sliding back close.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

He's placed a bit more gently on his bed, and barely has time to register that it was Mick before the Alpha was one him. Manhandling him carefully until he was seated between the fire-loving criminal's legs, his back pressed to Mick's chest.

" _Okay then."_ Ray thought as one stubble covered cheek rubbed against his, "Mick." he started when a hand slipped under his under his shirt and rubbed his stomach.

"Shut-up." Mick grunted, lowering his head a little to nuzzle the Omega's neck.

"How much morphine did Gideon give you?"

Not that he didn't love a cuddle session as much as the next Omega, or even a Scenting, but he rather it be done when everyone in the participation party wasn't drugged up to the gills.

"Why do you keep talking?" Mick grumbled, frustration in his voice.

"Don't really know, my parents thinks it's because I can't turn my brain off, while my cousins—"

Ray made a startled noise when suddenly a hand covered his mouth, squawking when suddenly he was being rolled over, and Tuck. Mick's body on top of his, the Alphas full weight not on him, the criminal obvious being careful of his injures (he was bruised and sore, but thankfully nothing was broken).

"Ummm…."

"I _**will**_ knock you out Boy Scout."

"….There's vodka underneath the bed."

"…I'll get it in a minute."


	4. Chapter 4

**Handle Alphas With Care Cuddles And Vodka**

 **Chapter 4: One Week Care**

It's been only a day since they've left Star City 2046, and stuck cruising the Temporal Zone while Rip tried to figure out Savage's next move. And it's easy to see that something was wrong between Snart, and Mick, Ray had first noticed it when they had been leaving Star City 2046; but dismissed it as after battle adrenaline.

"How many of those things do you have?" Mick asked when Ray placed a bottle of vodka, and a shot glass in front of the Alpha.

Ray paused to think, "Lost count." he then said with a shrug.

Mick grunted, before placing his heat gun down, and taking the bottle. They were in the lab, and for once, Mick was without his partner. The last Ray saw, Snart was with Sara.

"Tinkering again?" Mick asked as Ray headed over to his suit.

"Yep, wanna see if I can get the—"

"Whatever it is, I don't care, just don't pass out again like last time. Or else the Captain is going to make good on his threat of keeping you out of here."

Ray pouted at the reminder of the scowling he had gotten from Rip after Stein had come into the lab to check up on him when he didn't emerge from the lab after three days. Apparently, he had been on the verge of delusional, which can happen when you go without sleep, food…..or a shower.

"You're here." Ray then pointed.

"I ain't nobody's babysitter." Mick grunted as he opened the bottle.

"You would make an interesting babysitter."

Mick's brows furrow, obviously trying to decide if he was being insulted or not, apparently deciding he wasn't; he went back to drinking.

"Any thoughts on dinner tonight?" Ray asked as he looked for the wrench, Jax was the last to have it, maybe the young Alpha had left it in the engine room again.

"That stuff you made with the turkey and creamy sauce was good."

Rip made a noise of acknowledgment, then a happy one when he found the wrench, "I think we have more turkey left, so we can have that again."

"And those marshmallow things."

"It's Snart's turn to pick dessert."

Actually, it was Kendra's, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't mind. He'll just give her an extra turn…after he talked to her about it of course.

Mick went tense, it was only for a moment, but it was enough for Ray. However, instead of saying anything about it, Ray put down the wrench, and went over to the man. He sat down on the floor next to him (still haven't gotten the chairs in), and leaned his head on the Alpha's shoulder.

Ever since the gulag, and the scent marking, which had been the result of Mick's instincts going haywire over an hurt Omega. Mick was letting him be more physical, he had a pretty good idea as to why, but didn't say anything about it since a) it was mostly just a theory. And b) it most likely would make the Alpha become guarded again.

"Do I even want to know?" Ray asked after a moment

"No."

"Okay."

"…Okay?"

"Yep." Ray said, popping the p.

"You're weird."

"You're just now figuring this out?"

 _ **~.~**_

 _Pain, so much pain._

 _Someone was screaming, was it him?_

 _More pain, painpainpainpainpainpain_

Ray's eyes snapped opened, and he sucked in startled breath, his heat racing. He sat up, eyes glanced around the room, but saw nothing. Taking in a shaky breath, Ray flopped down on the mattress, he stared up at the ceiling listening to the soft hum of the Waverider. Then with a sigh, he sat back up, and rolled out of bed. Put on a shirt, grabbed a pillow, and blanket. Left his room, and headed straight for Mick's. Cold metal on his feet made him shiver slightly as he quietly knocked on the metal door, and hoped that Snart, who was right next door; didn't hear and investigate.

The door sild opened.

Mick glared darkly at the Omega for interrupting his sleep, and usually Ray would have high-tailed it, but not tonight. He didn't want to be alone, and while he mostly likely would have better luck with Jax, or Kendra. Heck, even Professor Stein, Rip, or Sara.

He wanted Mick.

"Whatta ya want Boy Scout?" Mick grumbled.

"Can I sleep with you?" Ray blunted out.

Mick blinked, blinked again, and then for good measure; blinked again.

"Kind of forward of you Palmer."

"Not like that." Ray blushed

"And what exactly is it like?"

Ray shuffled nervously on his feet, fiddling with the pillow he had gripped to his chest, "I had a nightmare." Ray mumbled into his pillow.

"And this is my problem how?"

"Mick," Ray sighed, voice and body very much tired, "please."

Mick stared at him, eyes narrowing thoughtful, "You better not snore." He mumbled.

He didn't have any more nightmares the rest of the night.

 _ **~.~**_

When he woke up, he had to wiggle and poke to get out of Mick's arms. When he rolled out of the bed, he looked at the low lit digital clock on the wall, and saw that it was nearing seven am. He needed to start breakfast, but first, he needed to change and brush his teeth; quietly he left the room.

"Raymond."

"Eek!"

Cheeks warm, and startled heat racing, Ray whirled around, and there was Snart. Dressed, nose flaring, and did his parka look a little less…parkaly this morning? Was parkaly even a word? He should Google, or just ask Gi—focus.

Snart stared at him, then looked at Mick's closed door, then back at him with a raised brow.

"Um, morning." Ray said.

"Morning, sleep well?" said Snart.

"Um, yes?" Ray answered nervously, wondering how far he could run before Snart started shooting.

Snart's eyes narrowed just slightly, and then. He. _**Smiled**_.

"Well, um, I'm just going to go do…something."

Ray ran away.

He made it to his room with all limbs intact, after calming down, and thinking through the incident; he realized that this morning was going to very interesting.

" _Hopefully the interesting will happen after breakfast."_ Ray thought as he went into the joined bathroom to brush his teeth.

Or never, never would be good.

Sighing, Ray finished his morning routine, and headed for the door, when it slid open; the Omega peeked his head out. Looked left, then right, once the coast was clear; he headed straight for the kitchen. He decided pancakes for breakfast would do, the fact that Snart liked them, and will hopefully keep the Alpha from killing him may, or may not have crossed his mind. Though why Snart was upset, Ray didn't have a clue. It wasn't like he and Mick had sex or anything, and he didn't think the two Alphas were mates, they certainly didn't act or even smell like it. Not to mention the two were currently not okay.

" _Pancakes first,"_ Ray thought when he walked into the kitchen, _"drama later, not to mention it's better with a full stomach."_

He had just finished making the pancake mix, and the sausages were cooking in a pan, when Snart came strolling in. The man sat down at the table, and just watched Ray. Ray for his part, did his best to ignore the other. Pouring some of the mix in the hot, and waiting frying pan. With his back to Snart, and the open kitchen doorway, he missed Mick coming in. Missed the way the two Alphas eyed each other. He is startled however, when a large hand ran up his back, eyes wide; he looked at Mick who was picking up one of the waiting coffee mugs Ray had set up around the coffee pot, and pouring himself a cup. Acting like nothing happened.

The Omega dared a glance at Snart, the Alpha had narrowed eyes aimed at Mick's back. Ray quickly went back to the food, flipping pancakes, and turning the burner that was cooking the sausages on warm.

"Morning." Jax yawned as he came shuffling in, Kendra behind him, her hair still in its messy bed hair state.

"Morning." Ray greeted.

Mick grunted as he sat down at the island, while Snart made a noise of acknowledgment. Jax came over to the stove, no doubt to try, and beg for food.

The team had quickly learned that not only was the kitchen Ray's domain, but he didn't tolerant anyone sneaking food while he was cooking, it usually resulted in them getting hit on the hand with a Wooden Spoon Of Doom that apparently the man had for the occasion (even Sara got the spoon once). The only one who could get away with it was Jax, in fact, the young Alpha was the only one would could just ask and get it (Snart and Mick got away with it too, but that's because they were thieves, and had a lot of practice, and while it saved them from the spoon. It didn't save them from the hurt puppy-eyes that they will never admit made them…squirm).

"Give it five more minutes." Ray said with a small smile, before shooing Jax away.

Jax does, though not before giving Ray an curious look after his nose had flared, going over to the fridge to get out the apple juice. After getting her coffee, Kendra went to sit at the table. Jax joined her, he noticed Snart's mood, but doesn't say anything, instead he started up a conversation with Kendra. The reincarnated priestess grunted out her responses, not yet awake. By the time Sara and Professor Stein came in, everyone else was eating, and Ray was making his way out the kitchen; a plate and mug of coffee in his hands. He made his way to Rip's little office/study or Corner of Brooding Solitude as he dubbed it.

"Oh, Mr. Palmer." Rip said looking up from the small journal when Ray cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

Ray smiled, before going over to the table, and presenting the food.

"Thank you." said Rip, a bit surprised as he took both the plate, and mug, his nose flared; and he gave the Omega an odd look.

"Any luck?" Ray asked looking over the some of the notes on the table.

Rip shook his head as he sat down in his chair, placing the mug on a nearby stand, "Not yet."

Ray hummed, before looking at the Alpha who was now devouring the pancakes, half amused, and half worried. The Omega left him to his breakfast, and headed back to the kitchen for his own. The others were still there, Kendra and Jax having as a debt on who was the best _Doctor Who_. He fixed a plate, and sat down next to Professor Stein, the older Alpha's brow furrowed when he caught the Omega's scent.

"I always like the Tenth Doctor." Ray said when Kendra asked him which Doctor he liked.

"And here I thought you preferred the big, and burly type." Snart drawled.

Recognizing the taunt for what it was, Ray didn't bother answering, merely shrugged, and ignored the way Mick all but glared at his partner; and the way the others glanced between the three of them curiously.

 _ **~.~**_

The morning of day three found both Mick, and Ray exiting the Alpha's room, just as Snart was exiting his.

"Morning." Ray yawned as he rubbed his eyes, last night had brought more nightmares, and despite being so close to Mick; it still took him a long time to fall asleep.

Still half-asleep, he made his way down to his room, missing the looks, and low conversation behind him. After changing, and more awake, the Omega went to the kitchen. Today was going to be French toast with scrambled eggs (sunny-side for Sara), and bacon. Once again, Snart is the first to enter the kitchen, however, instead of sitting at the table; he took a seat at the island. Where Ray was cracking eggs into a bowl.

"You and Mick seem to be getting along pretty well."

"So it does," Ray replied as he cracked the last egg into the bowl, "here." he carefully slid the bowl toward the Alpha.

Snart stared down at the bowl full of raw eggs, then back up at Ray who had a whisk in hand.

"If you're going to interrogate me, you might as well help while doing so." the Omega said.

Snart narrowed his eyes, before holding out his hand, Ray gave him the whisk; then turned his attention back to French Toast. Using a smaller whisk, he stirred the mixture of cinnamon, egg, milk, and vanilla extract.

"I have nightmares," Ray said after a moment of nothing but the two of them mixing, "about the gulag….and other things."

It was a risk, he knew, to let himself be vulnerable with Snart. It had been a risk to be vulnerable with Mick (just like it was a risk for Mick to be vulnerable with him), both criminals were hard to read on a good day, and Ray will admit that when he interacted with the two; he did so in the hope that he applied to their Alpha instincts. That's not to say he didn't want to know more about them, it was just _**hard**_ , and the things he did know was because he had watched so closely.

"Being near Mick helps."

He doesn't get an answer, and when he looked over his shoulder, Snart was gone.

Sometime in the afternoon, according to Gideon anyway, he's just gotten Rip to eat lunch after the Alpha had refused breakfast. When Ray had brought it to him earlier, the Omega had noticed how red, and tired the man's eyes were. And was giving it one more day before he was dragging the man away from his Corner of Brooding Solitude, and into a bed.

Maybe he's own, just so he can make sure the man actually slept, he could probably convince Gideon to drug the Captain.

" _That's if I can get him into the Medic Bay…maybe I should get Mick to knock him out,"_ Ray winced at the thought _"no, bad idea."_

He entered the kitchen, Kendra and Professor Stein were there sitting at the table, leftovers that they decided for lunch was untouched as they stared at Snart and Mick, who looked moments away from coming to blows. Lunch was the only meal that Ray let everyone fend for themselves, mostly because he saved him from cooking so much and on food. Narrowing his eyes, Ray went over to the stove, kneeled and opened the bottom cabinet on the right, took out a small black iron skillet. He stood, turned to the island, and banged the skillet down. Kendra and Professor Stein jumped, Snart and Mick blinked, all eyes turned to him.

"If you're going to fight, fight, but _ **not**_ in my kitchen" Ray's expression dared the two criminals to say, or do otherwise.

Mick looked surprised, Snart, on the other hand; looked surprised, a bit reluctantly impressed, and something else Ray couldn't figure out, but felt familiar.

"No need for threats Raymond." Snart then purred, lips curled up in his usual smirk, and Mick whipped his head back to the Alpha so quickly the others in the room were surprised they didn't hear something crack.

Ray's brow furrowed, why was Snart purring? What was there to purr about? This conversation did not require purring of any kind. This conversation was suppose involve threats of within holding sweets, and him demonstrating his skillet swinging techniques courtesy of Grandma Palmer, purring did not fall into any of these equations thank you very much.

Snart's smirk grew at the Omega's confused, and slightly frustrated expression.

 _ **~.~**_

"Hey Kendra," Ray said on day five, "hey Sara."

"Hey…. Ray." Kendra said bemused as she watched the Omega drag their protesting Captain down the hall. "Should we do something?" she asked Sara as Ray and Rip rounded the corner.

"Don't make me Scruff you." they heard Ray say.

"Probably best if we didn't." Sara said, looking a bit gleeful and relieved, Rip hadn't slept again last night, and had skipped breakfast again this morning.

Meanwhile, Ray entered his room, and let go of the Alpha when the door closed. He ignored the dark look the Alpha aimed at him as he went over to the Nest, checking to make sure everything was in place. Pleased, he turned back to Rip who was currently arguing with Gideon to open the door.

 _Mr. Palmer has ordered under no circumstances, am I to let you out._

"And when has Mr. Palmer become Captain of this ship!?" Rip snapped.

"Technically, you're not a Captain either." Ray said as he toed off his shoes.

Rip whirled around, and growled, Ray just raised a brow; unimpressed. "Let me out." the Alpha then ordered.

"Nope," Ray practically bounced over to the man, "you're not leaving until you've slept."

"I don't need sleep." Rip smacked Ray's hands away when they started taking off his coat, "I need to keep looking for—"

"I know very well what you're looking for." Ray interrupted, continuing on in his mission of ridding the Alpha of his coat, this time dodging smacking hands. "We all do, however, you're pretty much useless if you're sleep deprived."

"That's—" Rip stopped when suddenly Ray leaned, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Please?" Ray said softly, "rest, a clear head will help."

"F-Fine." the Alpha said after a moment.

Ray smiled, and pulled back, the Alpha's coat suddenly in his arms. Rip blinked rapidly, and shook his head. Brow furrowing, something had happened just in that moment. It wasn't bad, just unexpected. Feeling a little lost, he watched as Ray went over to the Nest, his coat was placed in it and arranged; then, he was looked at expectedly. Pushing back the feeling to examine later, Rip toed off his shoes, and climbed into the Nest. Ray grinned when the Alpha let out an involuntary pleased sigh the moment the Time Master's head touched one of the many pillows, he watched as Rip rolled onto his side, no doubt the lack of sleep finally settling in now that the Alpha was laying down. Pleased, that the man was going to get some proper sleep, Ray laid down, and settled down for a nap.

"….Is this Mr. Snart's parka?"

"…..Ummm…"

"Does Mr. Snart know you have his parka?"

"…..Ummm….."

" _ **How**_ did you get Mr. Snart's parka?"

"…Ummm….."

 _I have it in recording, if you would like to see it Captain._

"Actually Gideon I would—"

"No one is seeing anything until after we sleep."

"But—"

"Go to sleep, or I'll have Gideon drug you."

 _Shall I let Mr. Snart see it?_

"No!"

 _ **~.~**_

Day six, Snart and Mick are still not okay.

Also the two of them were fighting over him, not in the way two Alphas fought over a potential mate, but in the way children did for a parent's attention or a toy. Ray's not sure which analogy was worse.

Either way, Sara and Kendra seemed to find it very entertaining.

 _ **~.~**_

Day eight.

Mick betrayed them.

 _ **~.~**_

Snart is hidden behind one of the large storage bins. Ray gently kicked it to announce his presence. Snart looked up, and upon seeing the Omega standing there with a plate and a cup in hand, his eyes went cold. Ray titled his head to the side, exposing his neck, Snart blinked, and the coldness dissolved. He blinked again when the other sat down next to him, staring down at the plate of brownies when they were held out to him.

Ray waited.

After a long moment, Snart took one, and nibbled on it. Ray placed the plate and cup between them before taking a brownie for himself, the quiet hum of the Waverider echoing all around.

Snart was still nibbling when Ray finished eating, the Omega doesn't reach for a second one, instead he shuffled around a bit. Then, very slowly, he leaned over until his head rested on the Alpha's shoulder. Snart went still, and tense

Ray waited.

Then with something that could be a sigh, the tension left.

They stayed like that for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Handle Alphas With Care Cuddles And Vodka**

 **Chapter 5: Changing Care**

Mick's missing presence wasn't easy to ignore, and Ray, unlike most of the team; didn't want too. Mick, had been part of the team, the Pack; one of his Alphas. Yes, he betrayed them, but it had to be more to it, something had to have happened on the ship. More than whatever it was that had Mick and Snart at odd with each other at that time.

Something pushed Mick over the edge.

And with the way Jax sometimes looked at Rip, when he wasn't glaring at Snart (which was another thing to add to his To Do List), Ray had his clue as to where to start.

"What happened?"

Rip looked up from the food Ray had brought to him after the Alpha had missed dinner again, the Omega was sitting in the corner chair. Hands fiddling with some kind of metal thing the Omega had found during a walk around the ship.

"Pardon?" said the Time Master.

"On the ship, when you, Jax, and Mick were captured by the pirates. Something happened, something that made Mick…do what he did."

Rip placed his fork down, and wiped his mouth with the napkin before he answered, expression closed off. "Mr. Rory had made it clear—"

"Believe it or not Rip, I'm aware that Mick probably only agreed to this mission in the first place because of some kind of big score. And I'm plenty aware that he is not the most moral of men, and while he, and Snart were having problems at that time, he had no cause to betray him or us. So I'll ask again. What. Happened?"

Rip stared at him, and Ray waited for an answer, or to be told to leave. If it was the later, Rip will quickly learn how persistent Ray could be. Ray licked his lips, and he looked down at his uneaten food, "You may not be happy with the answer." he said quietly.

"One of my Alphas is not on this ship, I'm already not happy."

That got him a look, before the Time Master sighed and told Ray _**everything**_ , even what he said to Mick during their brief time in the cell. Ray sensed it was because the Alpha had a feeling if he didn't, this conversation will end much worse.

"There have been very few times in my life where I've had the urge to punch someone," Ray said quietly after the Captain finished speaking, "this is one of those times."

Rip didn't flinch, but his shoulders hunched up, and his head lowered. It was an instinctual reaction on the Time Master's part, but Ray still felt a small bit of satisfaction all the same.

"I do not blame you," the Alpha said after a moment, "since then, I've regretted my words."

Ray titled his head slightly as he studied the man, "I believe you do," he said, "you do regret what you said, but not for the right reasons."

 _ **~.~**_

"This is starting to become a habit." Snart said as Ray settled down next to him on the floor behind the large bin.

According the ship's clock, it was two am, and while everyone else was either asleep or just staying in their rooms. Ray was here, after another nightmare, he couldn't remember what it was; but it scared him so much that he couldn't go back to sleep. And since he knew Snart had taken to staying up late and hiding here (Thank you Gideon), he figured why not. The Alpha hadn't seem to mind the last three times anyway.

"Well, it's not a bad habit to have." Ray said wondering if he should have brought vodka, or some kind of food.

"Some would disagree with that."

Ray shrugged, before shuffling around until he could comfortably rest his head on Snart's shoulder.

"Another habit." Snart grumbled, though there wasn't any annoyance in his voice.

Ray hummed, rubbing his cheek against Snart's shoulder, and enjoying the feel of the man's parka. Honestly, he's surprised the Alpha continued to let him near the thing after last time. He hadn't washed the parka when he returned it to the Alpha's room (after making sure Snart was nowhere to be seen, once again, thank you Gideon), so his scent had been all over the it, but other than a raised brow in his direction when they had crossed paths. Snart made no mention of it….or wash it.

"What did you do with Mick's stuff?" the Omega asked.

"What makes you think I have it? Or that it wasn't thrown away?"

"Because even though nearly everyone on this ship wants to play ignorance, they aren't cold-hearted, with the exception of you of course." Ray added playfully.

Snart's lips curled up.

"They wouldn't have thrown his stuff away." Ray continued on, "So when I went into his room, to pack everything, put it in mine, and found the stuff gone. I knew it could only be you."

"Nice deductions, Mr. Holmes."

"Thank you, Mr. Moriarty."

This time Snart let out snort of amusement, "Mick's things are where they should be." the Alpha then said.

Ray nodded, accepting it, and with that problem solved; came another one. Should he tell Snart about Rip? The answer should have been yes, Snart deserved to know (One thing he had learned about the two was that Snart was protective Mick, and Mick, in his own way was protective of Snart), and honestly, Rip deserved whatever Snart gave him. Not to mention Ray was sure that Snart, for all that he most likely will be angry, won't do any permanent damage….well he was fifty-fifty sure. Either way, he should say something, so why was he hesitating?

"I can feel that big brain of yours thinking Raymond."

Snart was looking at him, very much curious, and slightly suspicious. He should tell him. Now was the perfect time, so _**why**_ was he still _**hesitating**_?! Now unsure, Ray knew he couldn't say anything, he also knew Snart wouldn't let it go.

So new plan.

Ray buried his face in Snart's shoulder, and whined. Near instantly, it had the desired effect, Snart goes tense; and the Omega can feel the confusion coming off of him at the sudden change in mood. It was a dirty trick, and Ray instantly felt guilty about doing it, even more so when after a long silence; Snart rumbled in that comforting way only an Alpha could, luring him into a restful sleep.

Ray does eventual tell Snart. And there's a very cold, and uncomfortable tension for days between Captain, and Snart. Not to mention that Snart got….well not clingy, but almost protective of the Omega whenever the Captain was near. The Captain in turn, went back to being distant with Ray.

The hesitation still bothered him.

 _ **~.~**_

Ray entered his room to see Kendra curled up in his bed, the Alpha clinging to his pillow and her face buried in it. The Omega had seen this enough time to know that the woman was inhaling his scent.

Something had upset Kendra. That something was definitely about her past lives, and Vandal.

Making as much noise as possible, Ray made his way over to the bed, the moment he laid down next to her; Kendra rolled over, pressed as close as she could, buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"You smell like Snart," said Kendra, voice muffled by his shirt, "did you steal his parka again?"

As he ran his fingers through her hair, Ray chuckled, "No, it's still with its owner…..for now, I may make a run for it later on today, when Snart's distracted by the brownies."

Kendra giggled.

Ray liked it when she giggled, she had the cutest giggle he had ever heard.

"Jax thinks that Professor Stein has gained a few pounds because of them."

"I admit to nothing."

Kendra giggled again, shrieking with sudden laughter when suddenly Ray was rolling on top of her. The two wrestled, the Alpha playing dirty by getting his tickle spots until he surrendered. Sprawled on his back, with Kendra straddling his waist, Ray looked at her. She was breathless, and face flushed with laughter.

She was happy again.

Ray felt good about that.

 _ **~.~**_

Rip, for once, was not in his Corner of Brooding Solitude. Instead he was in his room, had been in his room for two days according to Gideon.

" _At least he's eating."_ Ray thought as stared down at the empty tray on the floor, before looking back up, and knocking on the door.

He doesn't get an answer.

"Gideon, could you open the door please."

The door slid open, and Ray walked into the dim room.

"The fact that you can order Gideon around, worries me."

Ray gave a little smile, and made a beeline to the chair where Rip was slumped in. His usual brown coat having been tossed on the bed, close as he was to the Time Master, Ray noticed how unkept his beard looked. His hair was also a mess, which probably would have been a cute look if it wasn't for the lonely expression that the man was trying to pass as closed off.

The distance stopped today.

"May I help you Mr. Palmer?"

Ray took hold of the Alpha's arm, and pulled, the Captain standing with little resistance.

"Thought you were angry at me." Rip said when he was ushered to the bed.

"More disappointed than angry." Ray replied as he guided the man onto the mattress, toeing off his shoes, and climbing in with the Captain.

"Somehow that doesn't make it better."

"It doesn't."

Ray all but manhandled the Alpha around until they were both settled into a position he liked.

"I do not think Mr. Snart will not approve of this."

"I won't tell if you won't."

"….Pretty sure I'm supposed to be the big spoon."

"Sssh, sleepy time."

 _ **~.~**_

"Raymond."

Ray gave a muffled squeal, and his arms flailed, heart still racing. He whirled around, and there stood Snart, looking very amused.

" _ **Why!?**_ " Ray whined quietly, it wouldn't do wake up everyone else. "Why are you, and Sara so determined to give me a heart attack?"

"We have to get our fun somehow."

Ray pouted, "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" he then asked.

Usually at this time Snart would be in his room instead of his hidden corner. And was it really "hidden" if Ray knew about it? Or maybe it's like one of those—focus.

"Aren't you?" Snart countered.

"Working on it."

He didn't have a nightmare, but he couldn't sleep for some reason, and had been…well he wasn't sure what he was going to do. At the time, he thought Snart had been sleeping, or doing whatever Snarts did when Palmers weren't around. And he didn't want to wake anyone else. He didn't feel like going to the kitchen, or fiddle with his suit. So he guess he was just going to wonder around the ship, and hope he got tired enough to go back to sleep.

Snart was staring at him with narrowed eyes, before he finally sighed, which probably would have sound annoyed if it wasn't for what the Alpha said next.

"Come along Raymond." he said, and started making his way down the hall.

"…..Where are we going?" Ray asked after a moment, not moving.

Snart stopped, and looked at him from over his shoulder, "My room."

"Oh…..to do what?"

"What everyone does in a room."

"Dance to their favorite songs while in their underwear?"

"No, interesting, but no. We're going to sleep."

"But—"

"It _**wasn't**_ an option."

Ray followed.

 _ **~.~**_

When Sara came strolling into the kitchen, she headed for the coffee pot, passing Ray who was cooking scrambled eggs. She suddenly stopped, inhaled, and then she grinned gleefully.

"First Mick, and now Len. Ray Palmer, you naughty, naughty, boy."

Ray blinked, then blinked again, he thought over Sara's words; and while they were teasing. It suddenly accorded to the Omega that maybe some members of the team thought he and Mick had been together. Like together, together.

Which was an interesting thought.

"Nothing naughty happened," Ray said to Sara who was now making her coffee, "I'm a respectable lady." he then playfully with a slightly snotty voice.

Sara snorted as she settled down on the island stool, coffee in hand.

"Did you want anything naughty to happen?" she then asked curious, "with either of them?"

Another interesting thought.

 _ **~.~**_

Ray woke up in a Bond Heat.

Omegas had two kinds of Heats, there was the one where their body became hot, wet, fertile, and ready for an Alpha to mount, knot, and breed them. That was the Heat that Ray had every four months. The other Heat, the Bond Heat was different. A Bond Heat meant that the Omega was ready to bond with its Pack members, the last step to becoming Pack Omega. Instead of being very horny, Omegas were playful, preferring cuddling, and being Tuck; rather than a knot.

 _Shall I inform the others of your condition Mr. Palmer?_

Ray worked the question through the fog of _findfindfindfindAlphasAlphasAlphas_ that was his mind, before answering. "No, that's okay Gideon." he said.

 _I do not think declining is a wise decision._

Most likely not, but Ray figured the reason for his sudden heat was because Mick was gone, and his instincts were insuring that he didn't lose any more of his teammates by inducing a Bond Heat. However instead of leaving the room, and searching for all the Alphas to drag back to his room, Ray stayed in his bed; nervous underneath the screaming instincts.

At the end of the day, no matter what he or anyone said, Mick had betrayed them. Betrayed _**him**_. One of his Alphas had willingly decided to leave the Pack, and try as he might to rationalize it; make a logical conclusion. He couldn't help but think, what if the other Alphas did the same? What if they decided not to share the Heat Bond with him. Or worse, do share, but abandon him later on?

Whining, Ray tugged anxiously at his pajama pants.

It takes him a long time to calm down, and even longer to think over the jumble that was his Bond Heat instincts. It takes him an extra thirty minutes to come up with a plan, and after asking Gideon where everyone was (they were in Rip's Corner of Brooding Solitude going over a plan to hopefully find and stop Vandal when they arrive in the late 50s), left the room to execute his plan. Which was basically stealing everyone's bed sheets and pillows from the mattresses, or in Snart's case, beds sheets, pillows and parka (along with a shirt that Mick had found and kept when they had been in the 70s). Bringing them back into his room, to which no one was allowed in until after this heat was over, to make a Nest; his room wasn't a proper Bond Heat den, but it'll have to do for now. The surrounding scents of the seven Alphas settled him.

When this was over, he'll talk to the team.

Clinging to both Snart's parka, and Mick's shirt, Ray drifted off to sleep.

He never does talk to them.

 _ **~.~**_

Before he went to get dress for his role as Kendra's Omega in the late 50s (once again another interesting thought, this was all Sara's fault), Ray made a detour to Professor Stein's room, the door was open and Ray felt his lips twitched at the sight of the man in a white doctor's coat before knocking on the metal door.

"Mr. Palmer," Stein said when he turned and saw the Omega, "what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to ask if maybe you could talk to Jax about easing up on Snart."

"Ah." Stein said in understanding.

"Yeah, I tried. But I don't think I got through."

Actually he may have made it worse. He's not sure, it was just a feeling, but Jax maybe starting to see him as a surrogate maternal figure. Combine that with the Mick incident, and how Ray had obviously been upset over it, and the outcome; it's a wonder Jax did nothing more than mouth off at Snart.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

The Omega turned to leave, and was stopped by the Professor, "I never got around to asking," the Alpha said when the Omega turned around back at him, "but, how are you doing?"

Ray's expression turned curious.

"I know you, and Mr. Rory were….close."

Oh.

Ray smiled.

It didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll be okay."

 _ **~.~**_

Ray's not sure what confused the people of the 50s more, that Kendra was his Alpha. Or that he was such an tall, muscular, smart, Omega. He's also not sure which they find more distasteful. And while he wasn't worried about himself, he _**was**_ worried for Kendra, and Jax. And it was taking all he had not to drag the two back to the ship, and lock them up. Especially when they discovered that Vandal was their neighbor.

The man did make one heck of a casserole though; Ray wondered how mad everyone would be with him if he asked for the recipe.

Kendra obviously noticed his worry, and was quick to reassure him that she could take care of herself over dinner in their temporary home.

"I know you can," he said, "but that doesn't mean I can't or won't worry. And it doesn't mean that you have to face him alone. You've let me help you before, let me continue to do so."

Kendra chewed on her peas thoughtfully, and is silent for the rest of the night.

In the end, while they didn't stop Savage, they did manage to stop his experiments, and Kendra seem more inclined to let him help her more when it came to the Immortal; so the Omega considered that a success.

What he doesn't consider a success is watching the Waverider fly off without him, Kendra, and Sara.

 _ **~.~**_

So it's been a couple of days, and they were still stuck in the 50s.

They were able to get an apartment, and food, and that was okay with Ray.

He was going to get them back to the Waverider.

He was going to get them home, back to the Team.

Sara didn't see it that way.

Sara left.

After they got the Waverider, and the Team back, he was going to get her back as well.

 _ **~.~**_

It's been two years since they've been stranded, and Ray, through persistence and a bit of luck; was able to get a job as a professor at the local University. While Kendra worked as a librarian, they still didn't know where Sara was after she left two years ago, but he had faith that she was alright. He and Kendra had a home, and shared a bed though nothing came out of it, they took turns doing the chores. And sometimes they even went out on not-dates, it was a life. A life they had settled for, but it was theirs, and Ray was happy.

So on spring afternoon while they were having a picnic lunch.

Rip, and the Waverider returned

And so had Mick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Handle Alphas With Care Cuddles And Vodka**

 **Chapter 6: Pack Care**

When Ray entered the room, from within his cell and sitting on his bench/bed, Mick snarled. The Omega blinked, and wondered if perhaps he should have brought the chocolate chips cookies he had made the other day.

"Afternoon." Ray then said.

Mick growled, eyes narrowing when Ray moved closer to the glass cell, the Omega looked around the room. He spotted a small little bench like seat in the corner, and made his way over there to sit, Mick watching him the whole time. There is silence, neither saying a word, even when Ray leaned, and rested his head against the surface.

"Still have your stuff." the Omega finally said.

Mick didn't say a word.

"Snart has it, though I have that shirt you got from the 70s, I kind of borrowed it."

Other than him going a little tense, Mick still didn't speak, or do anything. Ray picked at a loose thread at the bottom of his shirt.

"I've missed you, even you're snoring."

Not a word.

Ray gave a small smile. He stayed a little longer, talking about this, and that. Harmless, and really nothing of importance. He talked, and talked, because he still felt different. Still felt like he should be back in that little house, grading papers while Kendra talked about her day. And honestly, a little part of him didn't want to be here, didn't want to bother with this ship, the Alphas. And that was not him.

So he talked, because if there was one thing Ray Palmer was good at, it was babbling. He talked until he had to leave to make dinner, spaghetti and meatballs with garlic knots.

"I don't snore."

Rooted in the doorway, Ray blinked, chuckled softly, and continued on.

 _ **~.~**_

"You should talk to Snart."

"Why?"

"Because he's the one you're pissed at him …well, and Rip too most likely."

"And what makes you think that?"

From where he was sitting cross-legged in front of the cell, watching the Alpha doing push-ups, Ray grinned a little. He was still not okay, still felt…off, but he also felt a little better. Mick on the other hand, stopped mid-push to look at the Omega. Ray stared back, eyes never wavering. It's been about a week, and two days since Mick's capture, and with the exception of Rip and Snart. The team has come in to talk to the Alpha. They mostly got sarcastic, snarky or the occasional death threat, sometimes all three. The all three Ray was quickly learning were bad days.

"Just a lucky guess." Ray then said playfully.

Mick grunted, and finished his push-ups, when done with them; the man made his way back to his bench, where the lunch Ray had brought was waiting.

"I'm pissed at the others too." Mick said after he downed the juice, not the best thing to drink after a work-out, but Ray figured he could be forgiven for the little oops on account of not being a mind-reader. Though he could have just asked Gideon what the Alpha was doing before arriving, then again he should have—focus.

The Omega smiled, and tilted his head just slightly, "Not fully." There was something in the Alpha's eyes. Whatever happened, it changed the man, though for better or worse; Ray couldn't determine.

Mick narrowed his eyes, then grumbled as he turned his attention back to his food, he doesn't shove it into his mouth like Ray expected; instead he played with it. Twirling his fork in his mash potatoes.

"I'm pissed at you too."

While not surprised, Ray honestly couldn't say if he was hurt or not, if anything; _**he**_ should be the one that's pissed.

"You called me your Alpha."

 _ **Oh.**_

Ray's eyes go warm, very kind, and very much gentle. "I didn't lie about that."

 _ **~.~**_

"Enjoy your conjugal visit?"

From where he was fiddling with….actually, he's not sure what it is. All he knew is that when it's done, a room is going to have disco fever, and Professor Stein will be able to "boogie on down"; it was Sara and Jax's idea. Ray, who was sitting at his desk, looked to his doorway where Snart was leaning against the metal frame.

"Mom always told me not to kiss and tell." Ray said, then add after a thought, "However, Grandma Palmer always told me that if someone asked for the soddy details, you tell them in great depth so they can properly live vicariously through you."

"I like Grandma Palmer."

The scary part about that statement was that Grandma Palmer would like Snart too. Actually, she would love the whole team. Ray's not sure if he should be happy, or very afraid.

"So, take Grandma Palmer's advice." Snart said moving from the doorway, and over to the Omega sitting at the desk. The Alpha leaned against it, and looked down at Ray. "Give me the naughty details so I can live vicariously through you."

Ray looked up at him. It was a little weird looking up at the Alpha considering he was taller, and use to looking at a different angle. Was vertigo possible when looking up? If so, how exactly would that work? Did it work like the symptoms they got when they time jumped? Which honestly, he couldn't figure out how that worked, kind of like Time in general, and the series finale of Lost—

"Raymond, focus."

Ray blinked, "Whatever happens in Mick's prison room, stays in Mick's prison room." He then said after he remembered what their conversation was about, "however, if you really want to know, you can ask Mick yourself."

Snart's expression, which had been amused, and a bit curious. Went blank, and eyes turned cold. "I think we both know how that conversation will go."

"Pretty sure there will be a death threat, or two."

"More than two I assure you."

"And some very creative cursing that would have Grandma Palmer swooning, Mom writing the ones she like down for later use, and Dad wondering why he married into the family, and took his wife's name."

"I'm getting the impression your family is not normal, though my first clue should have been your personality…wait, your Dad took your mother's last name?"

"Yep, apparently it's a tradition, which makes me think about how the women and Omegas in the family were able to do that. And then I _**actually**_ do to think about it, and I get a little scared and proud, but mostly scared."

Snart is giving him a look like he isn't sure that Ray is at all sane, the Omega is pretty sure that's calling the pot, kettle.

 _ **~.~**_

"Does Rip know about this?"

"Gideon's watching us."

Mick snorted before taking a drink from the large plastic bottle of vodka Ray had sunk it in. He's pretty sure he's going to be yelled at for this. Oh well. Ray settled down with his own bottle at the bench in the corner. He really didn't think the bottle would be able to fit in the opening they used to give Mick his food. Humming a little tune that made Mick give him a look, Ray opened his bottle, and took a quick drink from it. It was going on two weeks, and three days since Mick's capture, the man had calmed down around them. Didn't mean Rip was going to let the fire loving Alpha out, and the team seem to agree. When asked why, one of their reasons was him, they weren't sure how Mick would react to the Omega when a glass wall was no longer in his way, even Snart had agreed to it. Ray understood a little, the way Mick sometimes watched him made him a little nervous, it didn't mean he had to like the decision.

"Hurry up, and stop being grumpy," Ray grumbled, "I miss my cuddle time."

Mmm, he may be drunk, Ray looked at his bottle. It was more than half empty.

Yep, he was drunk.

Mick was staring at him as though he was sure _ **Ray**_ was supposed to be the one inside the cell, and not him. Ray pouted, that was unfair, he hadn't tried to or has killed anyone, unless you count the bugs; which, if that was the case, the cell was going to get pretty cramp. Because _**everyone**_ had killed a bug, whether it was intentional or not, which meant the whole human race were psychopaths, which means the world has to be arrested, but who can arrest a world? Martians? Beings with all powerful rings?...Santa Claus? Was there a space police? How does one become a space police? How does one become Santa Claus? Is it like that Tim Allen movie? He's pretty sure there is a ladder around here somewhere, and he's sure with the right kind of food bribe he could get Rip to stop at some town on Christmas Eve or maybe even the North Po—.

"Haircut, stop flailing like that, you're wasting good liquor."

"Mick, how does one become Santa Claus?"

"What? Why do you even want to know?"

"Because the world needs to be arrested for the murder of the bugs!"

"….Yeah, no, I don't follow the logic. Gideon."

 _What can I help you with Mr. Rory?"_

"Have someone get Boy Scout, and put him to bed, he's driving me crazy."

"But Miicckkkkk, bugmicide!"

"Stop whining."

"Wait, is that even a word? I should Google, Google knows everything….does that make Google Big Brother?"

"Gideon?"

 _Ms. Lance, and the Captain are on their way._

He did get yelled at, but Rip was nice enough to wait until the hang-over was gone before doing so. Ray didn't ask about the Santa suit, or the handcuffs.

 _ **~.~**_

Snart doesn't cuddle with him like Mick does, instead, whenever Ray ended up spending the night in the Alpha's room. Snart is sitting up, back pressed against the wall, with Ray underneath the covers and parka and curled up against the Alpha's leg. The position said a lot about Snart, however, Ray liked the man too much to look deeper into it or ask questions.

Also, Snart smelled like evergreen trees.

Ray liked it.

 _ **~.~**_

"Got any threes?"

"Goldfish."

Sara took her full shot glass of vodka, and downed it, Snart refilled it. "We're out." he then said shaking the empty bottle.

Without looking away from his cards, Ray reached down, pulled up a bottle of unopened vodka, and placed it on the table with a soft thump.

"What?" he then blinked when he noticed Sara and Snart staring at him.

"Seriously, how many of those things do you have?" said Sara.

"And why can't we never find them?" Snart grumbled.

Ray grinned, "Got any fives?"

 _ **~.~**_

"You really should talk to Mick."

"No."

"But Snart—"

"I said, no Raymond."

"….Okay."

"….Don't give me that look."

 _ **~.~**_

"We kill the little bastard ourselves."

Ray straighten to his full height, and growled.

Around him, his team reaction was instant. Professor Stein's shoulders hunched up, and he ducked his head making him appear smaller, and thus less of a threat. Jax gave a soft whine that Pups made when their parents were upset with them. Kendra titled her head, exposing her neck, Sara and Rip ducked their heads. And Snart, the one who had spoken, slumped slightly in his seat.

Omegas made a lot of sounds, however they only growled when they, or their Pups were threatened.

And Snart had just suggested killing a child.

"Perhaps, Mr. Palmer, you should leave the room." Rip said after clearing his thought, and obviously getting control over his instincts.

"No," Ray said, "I will not."

Considering how much he was debating knocking everyone out with his skillet, before grabbing Per Degaton, and hiding him away. He probably should. When it came to children, be it their own, or not. Omegas were their most protective, the fact that the kid will become a future Dictator, and help Vandal Savage come to power notwithstanding.

He was at the moment, a child.

"He's a kid," the Omega said, "who hasn't done anything."

"Yet." Snart said, "so why don't we pick him off now, while picking's easy."

Ray looked at him, and while the Alpha didn't slump further into his seat, he did avoid eye-contact.

"How do we even know that Per Degaton becoming a world-ruling dictator is inevitable?" Ray then asked, looking away from Snart.

"Because in the future that I'm from," Rip spoke up, "children learn about Per Degaton in the same way that children in your time learn about Adolf Hitler."

"There has to be another way." Kendra said.

"We can't just kill him," said Jax, "it's not the kid's fault he's got an immortal psychopath as his tutor."

"But if we don't kill the kid now, Savage will, as soon as he's done using him to take over the world." Snart pointed out.

Ray sighed, this conversation was doing nothing for him, and he had to push back another urge to growl again.

"Murdering a child in cold blood," said Professor Stein, "makes us no better than Savage."

"I'm with the Professor" Ray said.

Snart sighed.

"Then," Rip said after a moment, "the next best thing is removing him from the timeline."

So from infanticide, to child abduction, progress.

 _ **~.~**_

In the end, Per Degaton was returned to his father, and the virus was launched much sooner than it was supposed to. Then there were the Hunters situation, which, at the moment; Ray pushed back to think about later.

"Here."

Snart took the bag of frozen peas from Ray, and placed it over his bruised, and swollen eye.

"By the way, we're having those for dinner." Ray said as he turned back to the fridge.

"I hate peas."

He also hated broccoli, brussel sprouts, and spinach. Which was why Ray made sure that said vegetables were cut thin enough that the man wouldn't notice, or even taste them, and Professor Stein is never going to find about the hidden carrots.

"I'll make sure to keep them away from your plate." Ray said as he took out the chicken he had let thaw out in the fridge.

Snart smirked, wincing when the action cause pain, Ray noticed. After placing the chicken on the counter, he went over to the Alpha sitting at the island, it said a lot about their relationship that when Ray took the Alpha's face gently between his hands and titled his head up; all Snart did was blink.

With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, Ray bent down and kissed Snart's forehead, "Boo boo all better." the Omega sang song.

Snart's eyes narrowed, "I'm going to shoot you."

Ray grinned, saying nothing about the light pink Alpha's cheeks.

 _ **~.~**_

Rip was in his bed.

Rip was in his bed, curled up on his side with Ray's pillow over his face.

It was kind of adorable.

Ray went over to the bed, kneeled, and shoved his head inside the pillow.

"Hi." Ray whispered, nose to nose with the Alpha.

"Mr. Palmer." Rip whispered back.

"Okay?"

"I haven't been for a very long time." Rip admitted.

"I kind of haven't been either."

"Oh?"

Ray nodded, "Yeah, but I'm getting there. It's slow, and sometimes hard, but that's fine. Because I have the team, and you."

Rip laughed, it was bitter, and very much sad. "There are many who would disagree with you on that, Mr. Snart, and Mr. Rory would do so loudly."

"True." Ray agreed with a little smile.

Rip's lips twitched in what could be a smile.

"You'll be okay too," the Omega then said, "after all, you have the team and me."

Ray rubbed his nose against the Alpha's, after a long surprised moment, Rip rubbed his nose back.

 _ **~.~**_

"Hey, need any help?"

Startled at the sudden voice, Ray dropped the screwdriver.

"Sorry." Jax said sheepishly.

"That's okay," Ray reassured as he picked up the screwdriver, "and sure, I could use some help."

Jax smiled, and came over. Ray handed him the screwdriver, and asked him to finish unscrewing while he went over his notes.

"So what are you working on?" Jax asked as he got the first screw loose, and started on the second.

"Just some maintenance, oh! Maybe work on the—"

"Ray, remember the last time?" Jax interrupted amused.

"It wasn't like I set the ship on fire." Ray pouted.

Jax laughed as he finally got all the screws out, "Alright, I'll help with whatever you're crazy brain is thinking, and I promise I won't tell Rip."

Ray smiled, "And this is way you get the extra dessert, which by the way, will be marshmallow treats."

Jax's eyes lit up, and if Ray didn't know any better he'd say there was also some tail wagging going on.

"By the way," the young Alpha said, fifteen minutes later, "how are you doing?"

From where he was fixing his hamlet after finding a crack in it, Ray looked up, "Whatta mean?"

"Well, you didn't exactly react happy to the news of having to kill Per Degaton."

"Ah." Ray said.

It's been three days since 2147 and Per Degaton, three days since Rip had let Mick out, and three days since the fire loving Alpha had locked himself in his room. The only consolation Ray got from that was that the Alpha was apparently eating the food he left at his room door.

"Well, no one would react happily to the news of killing a kid, even a future bad one." Ray shrugged.

"Yeah but, and don't take this the wrong way, you're an Omega."

Ray's brow furrowed, "I don't think anyone wouldn't take that the wrong way."

Jax shifted nervously on his feet, and mostly likely would have fiddled with the wires if it wasn't so dangerous. "What I meant was that, well Mom always said Omegas have this deep instinct to protect children. And don't take well to them being hurt, or threaten. I even once saw an Omega in my aunt's neighborhood scare off some gangsters away from her kids. Pretty sure if they had tried anything physical they'd be bleeding on the sidewalk."

"Well, I didn't want anyone bleeding on sidewalks. But I kind of wanted to knock you all out with my skillet, and hide the kid away."

"Even Snart?" Jax doubted the Alpha thief would have just sat there, and let Ray knock him out, despite the thief obviously being fond of the Omega; which Snart will forever deny.

"I'd get Gideon to did that."

 _It would have been my pleasure Mr. Palmer._

"That's a little concerning." Jax frowned.

Ray laughed.

 _ **~.~**_

Ray was replacing the empty tray with a full one, when Mick's door opened.

"Eeeek!"

Mick stared at him, and Ray felt his cheeks go warm.

"Haircut." the Alpha then said.

Ray gave a little wave, "Erm, hi."

"Is that dinner?" the Alpha asked nodding to the tray, its contents surprisingly having remained intact during Ray's mini-flailing.

"Yes."

Mick grunted, and took it from the Omega, "Thanks." he mumbled.

Then to Ray's surprise, confusion, and curiosity. Mick moved closer, and stared at him, Ray stared back; before blinking and turning away.

"Bye, eep!"

Ray once again flailed, as he was dragged by the back of his shirt into Mick's room.

"Bed." Mick ordered when he let go of the Omega.

"But I—"

"Now."

Ray got into bed, Mick placed the tray on his desk and got into bed with Ray, man-handling the Omega between his legs, his front to Ray's back. Wrapped his arms around Ray's waist, and shoved his nose in the Omega's neck, inhaling deeply. Ray tilted his head to give the man better access, Mick rumbled in approval, and nuzzled.

"Tickles" Ray giggled when stubble brushed against his skin.

He's not sure, but he thought he felt something like a smile.

 _ **~.~**_

"…..Can you repeat that Gideon?"

 _It seems that the Captain, and the crew has managed to get themselves arrested by the local police._

"Yeah," Ray sighed, "that's what I thought you said. You wouldn't happen to know which station?"

 _Yes, am I correct, in assuming you want the address?_

"You would be, also bail money."

 _Of course._

Sighing again, Ray wondered what exactly his team had done now to get themselves arrested, they were in the late 80s. One part hiding from the Hunters, another part to work out whatever kinks with Mick, and another because of cabin fever. Ray would have gone with them, but he hadn't been feeling well. So after all but pushing everyone out when they started to fuss, Ray had gone to take a nap, only to be awaken an hour later by Gideon and told that the team were in jail. That however wasn't the problem, the problem was finding his suit gone, he should have knew something was up when Rip had come in asking questions about how his suit worked.

"Gideon, what are your thoughts on homicide?"

 _Generally it does not end well._

Guess he was going to have to go with grounding.

 _ **~.~**_

He arrived at the police station, and spent the hour filling out paperwork, and smiling at every flirting Alpha cop that came up to him. When his team finally came out, he took one look at them and burst out laughing.

"At least he's not mad." Jax said.

"Honestly, I don't think Ray can even get mad." said Kendra, beside her Rip looked like he wanted the ground to eat him whole.

"You all look like a demented version of the Village People!" Ray wheezed as he all but doubled over in his laughter.

"Can we go? I believe these jeans are cutting off my circulation." sighed Professor Stein.

"Your new friend Bubba didn't seem to mind" Mick grinned, Stein glared at him, before pulling the Alpha's hat down over his eyes.

Snart sneezed, and glitter fell from everywhere.

Ray just laughed harder.

Eventually the team returned back to the ship, where Ray demanded that Gideon take a picture. When he got protests, and glares, he merely raised a brow, and asked who had helped Rip steal his suit.

The picture had a place of honor on his desk.

"I suppose I'm in trouble?" Rip asked when he handed over the Omega's little case.

"Not just you." Ray said as he opened the case, and found his suit inside, not that he didn't expect it to be otherwise. He knew that the team would do all that they could to keep his suit safe, and functioning, but it was always best to check either way. "Everyone gets not dessert for a month."

"No fair!"

"I told them not too!"

"Look what you did Hunter!"

"Now there is no need to go to such extremes Mr. Palmer."

"Most certainly uncalled for."

"I'm getting my marshmallow treats, or someone is getting set on fire."

"No dessert, _**and**_ no vodka." Ray added on.

"Now you've gone too far Haircut."

"Now that's just cruel, and unusual."

"I'm sure we can come up with some kind of arrangement Raymond."

As the protesting team followed him down the hall, and to the lab. Ray couldn't help the fond expression on his punishment wouldn't last the full term, after all when it came to his Pack; he was a push-over. And he wasn't upset over it.

After all, as an Omega, that was his job.

 **-End-**


	7. Sequel!

**_Dear readers,_**

 ** _The sequel is up, it's called The Waverider's Omega._**

 ** _YG_**


End file.
